thesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Binks: A Star Wars Story
Binks: A Star Wars Story (originally titled Meesa Star Wars Story) is an upcoming epic space opera film written and directed by George Lucas. It will be the fourth film in the ''Star Wars Anthology'' series, a collection of stand-alone stories set in the Star Wars universe, following Rogue One and the planned Han Solo and Boba Fett spin-off films. The film is produced by Lucasfilm and will be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It will be released in May 2022. Premise The film serves as a prequel and an interquel to the entire Star Wars saga, following Jar Jar's childhood as a young, force-sensitive Gurgan destined to help bring balance to the force, his subsequent friendship with Anakin Skywalker and rise as an important military officer and politician in the Galactic Senate, and eventual fall to the Dark Side, orchestrating many of the events in the original trilogy before becoming disfigured and taking on the pseudonym of Snoke and founding the First Order, taking his place as the main antagonist of the sequel trilogy as well. Plot As a child, Jar Jar is born to a family of Gungans as an extremely force-sensitive individual the likes of which both the race and the Jedi Order have never seen before. Jar Jar's natural clumsiness and inability to control his powers cause disaster for the underwater residents of Naboo and he is eventually exiled from his home, and taken in by the Jedis. Jar Jar quickly become friends with Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Padawan the same age as him who appreciates his silliness. However, as they grow older, Obi-Wan is taught by his master Qui-Gon Jinn to become serious and not to fool around as Jar Jar does, and Kenobi ends up gaining a disdain for his former friend, who remains his usual wacky self as they enter adulthood. During the events of Episode I, Jar Jar is welcomed back into Gungan society for his valiant war efforts, and he begins a new friendship with the young Anakin Skywalker of Tatooine. Unlike his short-lived friendship with Obi-Wan, Jar Jar and Anakin's relationship is strong, and they become close comrades and confidants. Jar Jar's reverence of the Jedi Order is diminished significantly, however, once Anakin is denoted as the Chosen One who will bring balance to the Force, and they begin showering their praise and attention on him instead of Jar Jar. Not wanting jealousy to cloud his mind, Jar Jar leaves the Jedi Order and follows a political path, becoming a Representative in the Galactic Senate. There, he begins courting a fellow Senator, something he wasn't allowed to do during his time in the Jedi Order, which increases his apathy towards them. Jar Jar's wisdom attracts the attention of Chancellor Palpatine and Jar Jar's charisma nets him a prestigious spot as Palpatine's close ally. Jar Jar's open badmouthing of the Jedi to Palpatine, stating that "they'd chew yousa up and spit yousa right out" convinces Palpatine to reveal that he is a Sith, and wants to put the Jedi in their place too. Jar Jar brilliantly comes up with the idea to take control of the Senate and attack the Jedis with that newfound power and passes it on to the Palpatine. Jar Jar's pessimism spreads to Anakin, who too starts to doubt the Jedi Order as Palpatine begins to court him to become his apprentice. Palpatine succeeds in his plan to take over the Senate and executes Order 66 to kill all of the Jedi, and fully turns Anakin over to the Dark Side as Darth Vader. Jar Jar and his now-pregnant wife argue over the chain of events, with Jar Jar indifferent to what is going on and his wife absolutely appalled and wanting to escape the system; they part ways. Over the course of the Galactic Empire's rise to power, Jar Jar keeps in touch with Palpatine, offering him advice and tips, thoroughly satisfied as his heart succumbs to darkness. During the events of the Original Trilogy, Jar Jar is surprised to find out over time that a group of rebels has been rising up against the Empire and growing progressively stronger, until he at last hears that Darth Vader and the Emperor have been defeated at the hands of rebel hero Luke. Jar Jar sets out for revenge. Donning a cloak and reigniting the lightsaber he hadn't used in years, Jar Jar finds Luke after the historic Battle of Endor, telling him "yousa gonna pay for what you did!" The ensuing fight is brutal, but Luke barely manages to best Jar Jar, who falls into an incinerator and is badly burned. Jar Jar emerges from it alive, but looking completely changed. Desperate for revenge on Luke and the New Republic, Jar Jar takes on the identity of Snoke and scours the galaxy for Empire sympathizes to build a First Order against it, constructing an elite hierarchy with himself as Supreme Leader. Noticing that he is getting up there in age, Binks realizes that he will need an apprentice to carry on his work, and tracks down his wife and son, offering Jar Jar Jr. a chance to join him. Junior refuses, and Jar Jar is at a loss until (REAL The Force Awakens spoilers past this point, don't read unless you've seen the movie) Following Binks' death, on the other side of the galaxy, Junior, now grown, clutches his heart as he feels a great disturbance in the Force. He looks to the sky with a face of anger and determination, hinting that he will eventually embrace his destiny and turn to the Dark Side to avenge his father. This will end up becoming the main conflict of Episodes X, XI, and XII. Roll credits. Cast * Ahmed Best as Jar Jar Binks. :Best previously played the role in the franchise's prequel trilogy and reprised the role following Snoke's unmasking as Jar Jar Binks in Episode VIII. Best was happy to return as the iconic character and stated that he was proud public perception turned around since the release of the prequel trilogy and that people finally recognized Binks as important to the series' mythology. Andy Serkis provides the motion-capture and voice of Binks when he assumes the identity of Snoke. * TBD as Anakin Skywalker / Darth Vader. :A new actor plays the character during his young adult years, as Hayden Christensen was too old to portray him again. It is heavily implied that Binks' attachment to the Dark Side was what led to Anakin's fall as well. * Ian McDiarmid as Palpatine / Darth Sidious, the politician persuaded by Binks to overthrow the Republic and form the Galactic Empire. * TBD as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker's master and other best friend. * TBD as Jar Jar's wife, a fellow Senator. * TBD as Jar Jar's Poppa * TBD as Jar Jar's Momma * TBD as Jar Jar Junior, or simply, Junior, Jar Jar's son. * TBD and Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker, Anakin's son who rises to defeat the Galactic Empire during Binks' reign of terror. Hamill portrays the elderly Luke in scenes set between Episodes VI and VII and during the sequel trilogy. * TBD and Harrison Ford as Han Solo, a smuggler and acquaintance of Luke's. Ford portrays the elderly Solo in scenes set between Episodes VI and VII and during the sequel trilogy. * Adam Driver as Kylo Ren, Binks' Padawan after becoming Snoke. * Daisy Ridley as Rey, Kylo Ren's rival. John Boyega and Oscar Isaac reprise their roles as Finn and Poe Dameron, Rey's friends and members of the Resistance. Liam Neeson, Domhnall Gleeson, and Gwendoline Christie also reprise their roles as Qui-Gon Jinn, General Hux, and Captain Phasma, respectively. Archival recordings of Carrie Fisher, Anthony Daniels, and Peter Mayhew are used for Princess Leia, C-3PO, and Chewbacca, who are rendered in the film using CGI. Production It is the first film in the franchise directed by Lucas following Disney's acquisition of his company a decade prior; Lucas returned to the director's seat due to his desire to complete the story of the beloved character, reiterating that "Jar-Jar is the key to all of this." External Links * [http://www.starwars.com/films/binks Binks] on StarWars.com Category:Movies Category:Star Wars